wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width release plans
is a page which describes upcoming features and future plans for the Flexible width skin, which is exclusive per user. It will not contain already released features. WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width release history is for that. Release 2.9.8 Expected release date: June 2012 Standard, dark and simple * Editor now has a page header and an article header, making it look similar to articles. Differences: Link in title leading back to page, no talk page button, edit button replaced by "read" button. * Editor for simple skin is complete * Editor colors changed slightly (to make distinct from article background) * Editor page now has margins, borders and box shadows more similar to regular pages * Re-added the accidentally removed "Wiki" from "WBVDKT Wiki" and "by" from "Optimized by" in the sidebar (navigation and attribution sections, respectively) * Five civilizations in the "list of civs" sub-sub-menu are now the five main player civilizations (in order of WBVDKT) rather than the most powerful. * User and user talk pages now have their namespace put before the title (such as "User:" and "User talk:") * Prototype of new skin called "New Monaco", based from old Wikia skin "Monaco" (includes full Mozilla Firefox compatibility) ** Only viewing articles works as fully intended; editor is completely inoperable. * Added "WikiProjects" link to sidebar (in interaction section) * In the editor, categories now appear at the end of the edit text area, rather than as a module in the collapsible sidebar. * Image link rules changed: ** When hovering over an image, a border will appear the same color as regular text links ** When clicking the image, the image will move down 1 pixel (unchanged from last version) and the border will go the same color as text link-clicks. * Links to month articles in sidebar now automatically update. * Dark skin: ** Glow no longer appears on special page headers ** Full Mozilla Firefox compatibility * Simple skin: ** Fix width tool now makes the page 1000 pixels if on Oasis skin there is no rail for that particular page. Basic * Bug fix: Toolbar width fixed. * Rewrite: ** The rail is now inside the article, and therefore there can be content directly beneath it. ** The search bar is now present when the page collapses size (though suggestions will be hidden). Release 2.9.9 ERD: July 2012 * Full Mozilla Firefox compatibility for simple skin * Completion of new monaco skin * Prototype of a new skin called "universal skin", which will work on all wikis throughout Wikia. (includes full Mozilla Firefox compatibility) Release 3.0 ERD: August 2012 * Refinement of standard skin, dark skin, simple skin, new monaco. * Completion of universal skin. Other Prior to 3.0: * A light version of the dark skin with a heavy light blue tint (all colors figured out, just need to write it). After 3.0: * A Eufloria-esque skin with a lack of colors, but more distinct blacks, grays and whites (perhaps similar to simple)